castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Forest of Silence
The Forest of Silence is a forest located on an island in the region of Transylvania. It is also Stage 01 for Castlevania 64, and Stage 02 for Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. Another area that has become a place of evil thanks to Dracula’s minions. The outlook suggests that it used to be a peaceful place like any other forest full of nature. In this forest travelers can easily get lost, which is why routes are set up to make sure people don’t sway too far from their path. In the Forest of Silence there is a gate that leads to a cemetery within the forest itself, which others need to pass through if they hope to reach the Villa. Since Dracula’s revival the forest in general has become too dangerous for travelers to pass through. The river water has become poisonous, displaying a purple-like glow to it rather than clear. Gravestones have been vandalized or completely wiped out. Cemetery bridges are falling apart. And worst of all, the area has been completely swarmed by undead. They’ll attack any "breathing thing" who dares to step foot on their soil. Henry rescues Anthony in the Forest of Silence. During gameplay it will rain from 6pm to 5am. If you go near a tree at that time lightning will smite it from the sky, and the tree will collapse. Strangely enough, only fire on the tree can damage the player, and not falling down on the player itself. Visited By CastlevaniaCornell.jpg|Cornell Reinhardtschneider.jpg|Reinhardt Schneider Carriefernandez.jpg|Carrie Fernandez Cv64-offart37.jpg|Reinhardt Schneider(C64) Cv64-offart28.jpg|Carrie Fernandez(C64) Henryoldrey.jpg|Henry Oldrey Ignored By None. All playable characters in Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness will inevitably pass through here. Enemies Items Castlevania 64 Findings differ for each difficulty, but this is the chart for what you can find when playing Normal difficulty. It also assumes that you didn't pick up any items dropped from monsters. * Save Crystals x4 * Contracts x0 Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness *Save Crystals x5 *Contracts x0 Trivia and Secrets Controversy of the Undead During the adventure you find dead bodies laying around. By examinating them you’ll get messages. *“Dead..… Could it be someone from the village?” *“Dead body…. It must have been in the rain for a while. The dead body has completely turned into a skeleton.” The “village” suggests that these people could’ve come from the village where Ada lived after it was burnt down. They would’ve had multiple reasons for doing so as well; such as looking for refuge, out for revenge on the dark lord for losing their home(s), or they were simply just taken prisoner. But the chances of any of that being true are slim since you find these same dead body messages during Reinhardt Schneider (C64), and Carrie Fernandez (C64)’s quest. It also suggests that those people could’ve been used for experiments that were conducted by Actrise or Death, but didn’t quite meet expectations, so were sent out to the scrap to join the rest of the failures: the undead. Finally, it suggests that there could’ve been a village next to the Villa or outside the Castle Walls, that these people were trying to escape from, ultimately meeting their doom to some nasty creature in the forest. The possibilities are endless. Secrets *Inside crypts, you’ll find coffins & caskets that can be broken for items. *After the Giant Skeleton is defeated, you can examine its mouth to get a free item. Item varies by game difficulty. *After proceeding far enough you’ll come across a breakable torch on top of a floating platform way out in the distance. Beside it is a platform that isn’t floating which was once a bridge. There is an invisible flooring connecting those two to each other, allowing the player to safely walk across to collect Special1. (Castlevania 64) *After passing through the second gate, straight ahead is a breakable torch on top of a stone tablet. If you examine the stone tablet you’ll be rewarded with a Roast Chicken. (Castlevania 64) *The statue where the Wearwolf spawns, if you examine the rear of it you’ll be rewarded with a Roast Chicken. (Castlevania 64) *After passing through the second gate & coming to the area with two risible pillars and two handles, if you go to the cliff next to the second handle you’ll notice an area you can climb down. Do so, then break open a hidden wall to open up a shortcut! (Legacy of Darkness) *Players have reported that they’ve gotten trapped inside the crypts when jumping in from above without anyway of getting out. To exit the crypts simply open the door. (Legacy of Darkness) Glitches *Sometimes it doesn’t rain at night. *There’s a Flea Man that’s supposed to spawn behind the second gate you open that doesn’t always appear. (Legacy of Darkness) *If a Bomb Skeleton self-destructs on you while Crawling Zombie is biting you both enemies will die, but you’ll still hear the sound effects of the Crawling Zombie’s bite attack. (Legacy of Darkness) Category:Legacy of Darkness Locations